It's a Baby's Life
by Baby Girl4
Summary: *Completed* Piper and Paige get to babysit Phoebe and Cole's baby girl. Too bad they don't know what they have gotten into!
1. Default Chapter

It's a Baby's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed charactors, or the show. But the story idea, Annabelle, and anything else my wild imagination dreams up is my personal property.   
  
Come PLEASEEEEEE girls pretty PLEASEEEEE, Phoebe Halliwell-Turner pleaded.   
  
Paige and Piper exchanged looks. "What do you think?" Paige whispered to Piper.   
  
Piper shrugged, "It's our day off you decide."  
  
Phoebe watched the two discuss their options. She hefted seven-month old Annabelle, to her other hip.  
  
" Come on guys. Five hours max," Phoebe begged them.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe. "Why can't you just call Cole and have him babysit? Annabelle is his daughter too you know.  
  
"Because Cole is have a very important lunch with one of his clients today. I already asked him." Phoebe sat her daughter down.  
  
"Guys, if I get this job, I'll be designing my own CLOTHES. Think of the possibilities," Phoebe said her mind whirling with idea's  
  
"Piper, I could even design a new wardrobe for you."  
  
"Whats wrong with my wardrobe, NOW, Phoebe?" Piper asked glancing down at what she was wearing.  
  
"Nothing, I swear, Phoebe said quickly. What I mean is I could improve your already great sense of style, you know what I mean."  
  
"Phoebe, Piper said. "If you PROMISE to be back no later than SEVEN then we'll do it. I would actually like to have a life once in a while you know"  
  
Phoebe clapped her hands in excitement. "I promise!"   
  
Paige waved her hand."Then what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
Phoebe picked up her daughter. "By sweetheart. Mommy will be back in a little while."  
  
Annabelle giggled and clapped her hands, her piercing blue eyes shining with that familiar Halliwell spirit .   
  
Phoebe handed her to Paige. "I'll be back at later!" she called out door.  
  
"Remember Phoebe, SEVEN!" Piper called, but Phoebe was already out the door.  
  
Piper and Paige watched her leave "Do you think she'll be back before seven?"Paige asked shifting Conner.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Nahh, you know Phoebe."  
  
"Yes I do, but what I want to know is when did we go from destroyers of evil and demonic forces to the charmed ones nanny service?"  
  
Piper sighed. "When Phoebe decided to get a life".............. 


	2. Where'd she go?

It's a Baby's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed charactors, or the show. But the story idea, Annabelle, and anything else my wild imagination dreams up is my personal property.   
  
Authors note: This story has NOTHING to do with my previous story "Tainted Love." Piper and Cole are married though and Cole still has his demonic powers although he's not the source. Piper and Leo don't have any kids YET. I just wanted to let everyone know what was happening. ~Holly~  
  
"Come on, Paige said picking her up and carrying her to the sink.   
  
"How someone so cute could get so messy is beyond me, she said looking at the baby's pudding covered self. Paige made a face at Annabelle. Too bad she didn't see what was coming. Annabelle took her hands and smeared the chocolate all over Paige's face.   
  
"Gross!" Paige screeched and put Annabelle on the floor.   
  
"PIPER!" she yelled loudly.  
  
Piper came running into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Paige's face.  
  
"Trying a new facial mask are we?" She asked peering more closely at her face.  
  
Paige shot her a look. "NO, I was trying to clean up her mess and she did THIS, she said gesturing to her face.  
  
"Well now you can clean yourself up," Piper cracked Wheres the baby?" Piper asked looking around the room.  
  
"Oh God," Paige muttered picking through the pudding in her hair.  
  
"Paige, where is the BABY." Piper demanded  
  
"Huh, oh, she's right ther...... Paige trailed off looking where she put her.  
  
"Piper, she was right there, I swear," she said looking into Piper's furious eyes.  
  
"Well she's GONE now! Piper said pacing. "Phoebe is going to kill us... No wait.... what about COLE. You know how he is with her! Dear God help us," she prayed.  
  
"We can forget about being the charmed ones because after Cole incenerates us Phoebe will be the only charmed one standing!"  
  
Paige looked at her older sister with look derangement. "Aren't you over reacting a little?"  
  
"Hell NO, Do you remember the time she was in daycare and she wandered off?"  
  
"Yeah, Cole found her and bought her a new teething ring."  
  
"Paige, that wasn't a teething ring." Piper stated flatly.  
  
"I suggest that if you don't want to become Paige the Panther, for Annabelle that we find her."  
  
Piper took Paige and dragged her into the living room. "Paige, you look here and I'll look in the kitchen."  
  
Paige nodded and started looking. Piper then walked into the kitchen and into the laundry room.  
She started sifting through the piles of clothes. She picked up a pair of Cole's boxers and eyed them wearly.   
  
"The damage I could do with these things," she muttered and through them on top of the growing pile.   
  
She growled with frustration when she didn't find anything. She looked under the dryer and even in the washing machine, but still no Annabelle."   
  
Piper stood up and dusted off her pants. "Paige, did you find her?" she called into the living room.  
  
"No, but I did find my red lace bra I've been missing. I must have lost the other night when I was with Kyle," she said stuffing under her arm.  
  
Piper held up her hand. "WAY too much information Paige."   
  
Paige blushed and looked around."I still don't see her anywhere."  
  
Piper opened her mouth to answer but the phone ringing cut her off.  
  
Paige ran off to answer it as Piper continued to look for Annabelle.  
  
Paige picked it up with her usually perkiness. "Hello?" she said into the reciever.  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked at Piper. "Oh hey COLE". she said loudly.   
  
"What? no I haven't been blaring Marlyn Manson. I can hear just fine thank you" Paige rolled her eyes.   
  
"No Phoebe isn't here. She's at a job interview. "Oh we're watching her. Paige looked at Piper again.  
  
"You want to TALK to her, Cole she's barely saying DA and you actually want to carry on a conversation with her?" Paige looked at Piper a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Well you can't. She's sleeping," Paige said glancing at Piper "Well she's taking ANOTHER NAP."   
  
Paige stamped her foot. Listen Cole, if you want to wake up your baby girl for you just to play one way walki talki then go ahead. But I'm not going to be the one to put back down to sleep." Paige pulled the phone away from her ear.   
  
"He wants to talk to you, sister dear," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Piper walked over to her and took the phone from Paige. "Cole, this is Piper. How are you this lovely day?"  
  
Paige heard Cole saying something she couldn't quite make out.  
  
"No Cole," Piper was saying. "Nothing is wrong we were just wondering why you called."   
  
"I see," Piper said wrapping the phone cord around her fingers "  
  
Ok Cole I'll see you later," Piper said after he finished. She hung up the phone and turned to Paige.  
  
"We, she started, "Are in a steaming pile of CRAP"... 


	3. Did a demon attack?

It's a Baby's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed charactors, or the show. But the story idea, Annabelle, and anything else my wild imagination dreams up is my personal property.   
  
Authors note: This story has NOTHING to do with my previous story "Tainted Love." Phoebe and Cole are married though and Cole still has his demonic powers although he's not the source. Piper and Leo don't have any kids YET. I just wanted to let everyone know what was happening. ~Holly~  
  
  
"Paige, we have to turn this house upside down do you hear me?" Paige said pacing back and forth..  
  
Paige looked at her antsy sister. "What in the hell did Cole say?"  
  
"Oh nothing just that he'd be home in one HOUR," Piper freaked. "Paige I can't even clean the bathrooms in one hour... not to MENTION find a 12 inch toddler that's roaming the manor!"  
  
"Piper, just breathe. We'll find her." Paige said with confidance.  
  
"Oh nooo, what if a demon that hated Cole came and kidnapped her for revenge?" Piper put her hand over her mouth in horror..  
  
"Then I pity the demon because Cole would castrait him." Paige said walking to the stairs. "I'm checking upstairs. Maybe she decided to take a nap or something."  
  
Piper nodded absently. "You do that. I'm checking the living room again." She ran back into the living and started poking around.  
  
  
"Come on Bella, I know you don't want Aunt Piper on tonights menu, so please come out!" Piper groaned.  
  
"Now I'm sounding like Cole," she muttered to herself. Just as she looked up she saw something red that was sailing towards her head. She tried to duck, but wasn't fast enough and a bright red liquid landed on her head with splat..  
  
"Paige!" She yelled loudly.  
  
Paige came running into the living room, she stopped when she saw Pipers red face and head.  
  
"Am I dead?" Piper asked dully.  
  
"No of course not," Paige replied walking towards her. She touched Pipers face and looked at her red fingers.  
  
"You know, I think this is one of my oil paints. But how did it get on you?"  
  
They both looked up and saw Annabelle laughing and waving around a tube of red paint..  
  
"There she is!" Piper said. But how did she get upstairs?"  
  
"Does it matter? Paige asked. "I just want to know how she got a child proof top off that tube!   
  
"She's the spawn of Phoebe, thats how. Do you know how many times Grams had to take Phoebe to the emergency room to get her stomache pumped after she got into the baby tylenol and drank the entire bottle?"  
  
"It's Phoebe, so I'm guessing alot."  
  
Piper nodded. "You're guessing is correct. Now will you go upstairs and get the she-devil please?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Sure, she replied and bounded upstairs. She returned a few minutes later empty handed.  
  
"I don't know how to put this to you, but she's not there."  
  
Piper smacked her hand to her face, which caused a hand print to appear on her. She looked at her hand and grimaced.   
  
"Ugh," she complained and wiped it on her pants. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
Paige looked at her watch. "Well we have twenty minutes left. What do we do now?"  
  
I'll tell you what we'll do. Piper declared and yelled.   
  
"Leo! Leo, get down here NOW."  
  
Leo orbed in not prepared to see the sight before him.   
  
"Honey, what happened? Did a demon attack?" he asked concerned   
  
"No, Cole's not here yet," Paige muttered.  
  
"Leo, we need you to orb to the elders and see if they can tell us where Annabelle is. She's somewherein the house but she's good at hiding.... Just like her daddy."  
  
Leo looked at her. "I'll see what I can find out." he said and orbed out.  
  
They continued looking for a few minutes while Leo was a way. When he returned they rushed to him.   
  
"Well," they both said anxiously. "Where is she?"  
  
Leo sighed. "They said they were not a lost and found service and that the baby was your responsibility. So your both on your own."  
  
"Pricks," Paige muttered.  
  
"Leo the elders have to know SOMETHING. They're like God for petes sake!" Piper replied.  
  
Leo shrugged, "I'm sorry, Honey, but I hear a charge calling, so I'll see you later, he told her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
Piper glared at him as he disappeared. "You know this is an emergency too you know!" She yelled at him.  
  
Piper pulled her hair out of her face. "Well lets keep looking," she sighed and they started walking up the stairs when they heard the front door open and slam.  
  
"Piper! Paige! Where are you?" A male voice called into the house.  
  
Paige shot Piper a look of horror.  
  
"This may be my already warped imagination playing tricks on me, but isn't that Cole?"  
  
Piper banged her head against the wall. " Get ready we're about to experience armageddon." 


	4. Daddy Dearest

It's a Baby's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed charactors, or the show. But the story idea, Annabelle, and anything else my wild imagination dreams up is my personal property.   
  
  
~Just to let everyone know. I made a mistake in my previous Authors note. I meant to put Phoebe and Cole were married, not Piper and Cole. Thanks! ~Holly~  
  
  
"Piper? Paige!" Cole called again.  
  
"We're in here!" Piper said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, Piper, did you try to teach Paige how to cook again? Cole asked looking at Paige and Piper's faces.  
  
"No, if we would done that then the house wouldn't of been standing." Piper said sitting on the couch.  
  
Paige shot them both a look of annoyance. "Just because I'm not miss Betty Crocker like you are Piper doesn't mean I can't cook!".  
  
"Ladies," Cole said trying to calm them down.  
  
"Cole, I....... I mean Paige and I need to tell you something. Something very important." Piper started slowy.  
  
Cole eyed them suspiciously. "This isn't like the time Paige melted my laptop is it?"  
  
"Oh noooo," Piper said quickly. "We just... well uh... we can't exactly...".  
  
"We lost Annabelle!"Paige blurted out quickly."We didn't mean to!She just disappeared. We have turned this place upside down and still can't find where she's hiding."  
  
Cole stood up slowly. "You think you lost my DAUGHTER." he said looking between the two of them.   
  
"I don't see how you could do such a thing," he roared.  
  
Piper flinched. "Cole, I know you're upset, but we'll find her."  
  
Cole looked at her and instead of turning her into a flaming mound goop like she thought he was. He did the opposite and started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said trying to control himself. "Its just how can you lose my baby when she's right here," he said and picked up a car seat with Annabelle sitting perfectly happy in it."  
  
Piper and Paige looked at him dumbfounded. "But how".. Paige started to ask, but was cut off by Cole.  
  
"Paige, I'm half demon, so Annabelle is a third demon. She just started shimmering yesterday when Phoebe was here. "Didn't Phoebe tell you before she left?"  
  
Paige turned an angry red "Hell no, I mean it was probably too much of an inconvienance for her. After all we are just her SISTERS.Why would she give such an important piece of information to us.!"  
  
Paige suddenly realized something she turned from her sister to Cole.  
  
"You moronic dickhead! You KNEW we were watching her! Why didn't you tell us she was with you."  
  
Cole smirked. "I wanted to see what you would do. I was hoping you would tell me the truth instead of LYING to me. You know I don't take kindly to liars," Cole scolded her.  
  
Well I don't take kindly to demonic dads who get a power trip from scaring the living HELL out of his sister in-laws!" Paige practically yelled into his face.  
  
"She's been with you the entire time?" Piper said ignoring her sister.  
  
Cole shrugged. "Pretty much, although she did disappear for a minute. I don't know where she went though."  
  
"Oh I have an idea," Piper said wiping some paint off of her.  
  
"What can I say, she just loves her daddy, don't you Bella," he said lifting her out of her car seat."  
  
"So what other powers has she inherited from Daddy?" Paige asked fearfully.  
  
Cole shrugged. "I don't know, I guess time will tell."  
  
"I just don't want pint size energy balls being my wakeup call in the morning." Paige warned Cole.  
  
"Paige it wouldn't be any different from MY wakeup call when you have YOUR friends over. Don't look at me that away... Piper gave her sister a look. "  
  
"Remember when I walked in on your friend Carla in the bathroom? I not only saw her, but I saw her wearing my silk robe that Leo gave me for my birthday!"  
  
"Okay, Okay already. I get the point." Paige said backing off.  
  
"Piper," Cole said suddenly. "I need you to take Annabell for me. I have to get back to work."  
  
"But what if she shimmers again?" Paige asked before Piper could.  
  
Cole handed Piper a bottle of formula. "Here, Feed her this and it should bind her power for a while."  
  
Piper quickly put the formula in the baby's mouth.   
  
"There you go miss Annabelle. That should keep you grounded for a while."  
  
The baby gurgled and happily sucked on the bottle.  
  
Cole glanced at his watch. "I gotta go." he said and kissed Annabelle on the top of her head.  
  
"If anything else happens." He paused and looked at them both. "Lets just hope it doesn't" he warned them and shimmered out.  
  
"You know we do have a door for a reason," Paige yelled into the air."  
  
  
Piper took Annabell and placed her in her crib. "Well that went well."  
  
Paige moved a pillow and flopped down on the couch. "I can't BELIEVE she didn't tell us!"   
  
Piper walked over and sat down next to her. "Well I'm just glad we didn't end up on the missing persons report.. Whew".......  
  
Paige smiled darkly. "WE didn't, but someone else might." 


	5. She's an Angel

It's a Baby's life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charmed charactors, or the show. But the story idea, Annabelle, and anything else my wild imagination dreams up is my personal property.   
  
  
~Just to let everyone know. I made a mistake in my previous Authors note. I meant to put Phoebe and Cole were married, not Piper and Cole. Thanks! ~Holly~  
  
By later that night everything had settled down. Piper was busy trying out a new recipe for P3,while Paige got ready for another one of her hot dates.  
  
"Guys! I'm home!" Phoebe called slamming the front door.   
  
Piper and Paige looked at each other but said nothing.  
  
"Guys?" Phoebe called again. She stopped when she saw them both in the kitchen." Mmmmmm, that smells delicious Piper.  
  
Piper smiled politely. "It's a new recipe."  
  
"How did the interview go?" Paige asked popping a couple of advil in her mouth.   
  
Phoebe shrugged. "It went ok. I mean I don't think this is the right job for me, so I'll keep looking."  
  
"Well what did they say?" Paige prodded.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Those assholes. I went down and told what job I was applying for and they laughed in my face! In my FACE! THEN they proceeded to tell me that the job I wanted was already taken and the only job they would give me was mail carrier!  
  
"But Phoebe, you would look so cute in those flannel shirts and the HATS, whooo you'll be hot!"  
  
"And you'll be able to get discounts on stamps too!"  
  
Phoebe gave Paige a look of warning. "I don't think so. I told them that a woman of my talents would find a job better suited my needs.  
  
"Phoebe Turner, domestic housewife and witch by day, call girl by night!" Paige cracked.  
  
"Phoebe started pushing all over Paige.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asked looking at her strangely.  
  
Phoebe didn't look up from what she was doing. "I'm looking for her damn mute button!"  
  
Piper looked at her before answering. Good luck finding it. I tried that with Leo and I ended up with was a load of four letter words.  
  
Phoebe laughed at Piper. "I almost forgot to tell you, I need you two to babysit Annabelle tomorrow. I have another interview with someone. I really think this might be the one for me.......... Hey where are you two going?"   
  
Paige and Piper each had gotten up and walked away. They returned a few minutes later both with things in their hands.  
  
Paige handed her the first one.  
  
"What's this? Phoebe asked quickly scanning the paper. "A bill?"  
  
"Yes a dry cleaning bill. Dear Annabell had a great time ruining our clothes while you were out today.I just thought I would share the fun with you," Paige said sitting back down again.  
  
"And this is a check for you to hire a babysitter for Annabelle. Piper said handing her the check. "I don't think our wardrobe can handle another day of babysitting for you.  
  
Phoebe stood up and looked at them. I cannot believe you're doing this.. After all I've...  
  
"Put us through." Paige finished. "Phoebe take the check and just hire a babysitter."  
  
Phoebe gave them one last look before grabbing Annabelle and putting her over her shoulder. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, she's an angel." Phoebe cooed at the baby before giving them one last look and heading in the other direction.  
  
Annabelle giggled happily before picking up her hand and to everyones suprise, made a small energy ball appear. She giggled again and a small gleam became apparrent in her eyes.  
  
"Piper, did you see that?" Paige asked scared.  
  
Piper growled. "I certainly did. And all I can say is I hope that we have a hell of a lot of formula left.."  
  
"Well like they say. Like father like daughter."  
  
  
The END! 


End file.
